Rusalka
is the fifth boss in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. This aquatic demon compels the squalls to obedience. Origins A rusalka is a female spirit in Slavic mythology and folklore who comes out of the water in the spring to transfer life-giving moisture to the fields and thus help nurture the crops. However, in 19th century versions, the rusalka was an unquiet, dangerous being who was no longer alive. They were believed to be young women who either committed suicide by drowning due to an unhappy marriage or who were violently drowned against their will. It is accounted by most stories that the soul of a young woman who had died in or near a river or a lake would come back to haunt that waterway. This undead rusalka would not invariably be malevolent and would be allowed to die in peace if her death was avenged. Her main purpose was, however, to lure young men, seduced either by her looks or her voice, into the depths of said waterways where she would entangle their feet with her long red hair and submerge them. Her body would instantly become very slippery and not allow the victim to cling onto it in order to reach the surface. She would then wait until the victim had drowned, or, on some occasions, tickle them to death as she laughed. Description Rusalka is vulnerable against Slash-based attacks, so equipping the Vol Confodere glyph or similar is recommended, which will also allow the player to deal more damage per second while also giving them a better chance to dodge her attacks in time. Arcus will deal less damage, although it is a safer strategy. Even though she is also weak to Thunder attacks, it may be better not to use them unless the player plans on using the Weapon+Thunder Glyph Union attack. Vol Fulgur does not deal as much damage per strike as edged weapons, although it can strike her from atop the Moais. Another strategy consist in casting Arma Chiroptera from the top of a Moai and continuously fire bats at her, only getting down when she calls a maelstrom or changes her hair to a water pump. Her attacks consist of her using her hair as a whip to attack at close range, turning her hair into a water pump to spray jets of water, firing a wave that erupts into a geyser when it reaches or gets below the player, or dropping Moai stalactites from above. At some point during the battle, she will yell out: "Maelstrom!" or "Waves be wild!", forewarning of her summoning a gigantic maelstrom attack which will cover the whole screen. The player must then take cover underneath one of the Moais in order to dodge the attack, as the damage of the pounding waves may be enough to kill them in one hit (even to a lv. 255 Shanoa). It is more probable that Rusalka uses this attack when there is at least one Moai left on the screen; if there are none, she will usually call forth another set so the player has a place to hide while she is preparing to use this attack. In some occasions, however, she may decide to ignore this rule and summon the maelstrom anyway, especially if the player keeps destroying the Moais over and over, so the player is advised to be careful on where and when to attack, and always keep at least one Moai intact in case of an emergency. When defeated, she reels back with a scream, then turns pale blue and dissolves into water. Enemy Data Item Data Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Demons Category:Female Monsters Category:Slavic Monsters Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses